utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
Killahamsta
Major killahamsta, also known as''' HamsterCrumbs''' or intimately known by those who knew him for a long time as killah(k is always written small), is considered as the father of the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]] since he started playing MineZ for a whole month alongside with his brother, kyleddude007, before inviting the rest of fellow ? Clan members that became Banjo Company on the 11th of September 2012. He played a major role in the Company's early days, directing its missions and taking in new recruits before passing the responsibilities completely to the more experienced officer of the ? Clan, Irishkaiser. In 2013, he became a casualty in the Southern War when US11 was removed. Bored by the loss of US11, he retired from MineZ but remained when Wasted was released alongside the rest of 222nd IB before he eventually got bored of the game and left Shotbow completely, only to appear rarely when he feels like it. A creative artist, he is most remembered for helping to pioneer camouflage and uniforms used by the Company. It was killahamsta who also created the original AK-47 in the Wasted Resource Pack, before being modified by Irishkaiser, who was his apprentice, to include a buttstock and shorter barrel. killahamsta and his brother, kyleddude007 founded a sub-group called QuART, which was also responsible for the first PvP doctrine used by the UTC: the battle-buddy system. His major contributions to the Company was providing general protection for the Asian Company members when the Western members were asleep and early strategic military thinking that modern Directory members still remember to use today. He also masterminded launching the Company to fame by ordering Irishkaiser to accept YouTuber proposals and conceived the idea of brokering an agreement with the Night's Watch. When US11 was taken, killahamsta lost any motivation to play MineZ soonafter and although coming on every now and then, began to decrease in appearances. With the release of Wasted public in 2013, killahamsta began to return for a long while and played as KwR(Kwustomaizer), the equivalent of the rank of Lieutenant in the 222nd I.B., in the Sacred Kwustomaizer Corps before retiring from the game due to its repetitive jetpacker-mech power structure. Today, killahamsta is venerated as one of the Company's heroes, who was the very original founder of the UTC. His creative mind, obedience, humility and ability to learn new skills, tricks and sciences became the rolemodel of what the Company member should be and because of his status, the Directory today releases many embellished stories about him on purpose, giving him an air of romantic myth as a folk hero for which the Company member should strive to become. Origins killahamsta is an original ? Clan member who joined the group 2008. His name comes from his pet hamster who died and the name he widely used playing in internet cafes was ''-=mastah=- ''which evolved into killahamsta. He originally came from KillControl but was impressed by Irishkaiser's charm and wit in |Kc|'s forums, finally found a fellow countryman who was not embarrassing on the internet. The two worked together in the SMOD project which eventually dithered and it was killahamsta who invited Irishkaiser to play MineZ in the middle of 2012, making him the father of the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company.Category:Directory Member